Savior
by StormyNight108
Summary: Ambushed in the alleys, the four brothers are forced to split apart into two different groups. Mikey and Don take one alley while Leo and Raph take another. When Don falls injured in their battle, it's up to Mikey to get him out of there alive. Even with the world spinning around him, he doesn't give up on his brother. One-shot.


"Donnie!"

The dumpster released a creak as a heavy body was thrown against it. Don let out a painful grunt, feeling the wind knock out of him. He fell on his shell, one arm resting above his head. His eyes closed. His staff clattered through the alley, landing beside him. He seemed to be breathing, but each breath was a visible struggle. Even from where Michelangelo stood yards away, he could see his brother in pain.

Mikey himself was in pain. His muscles burned, and his cuts felt deep and serious. He held his ground, his nun-chucks swinging at his hands, with a determined face. He cleared a few enemies out of the way, making a path towards his brother.

Mikey raced, his nun-chucks swinging into full action. This way and that, enemies fell around them. He made his way to his purple-masked brother, crouching beside him. The alley way was clear for the moment, but more would be coming. A more fresh group against the already weary turtles.

A deep gash was cut into Donnie's neck. Mikey gasped. It bled and bled, making Mikey's heart thud louder in his ears. This couldn't be happening. Whoever his brother had faced had wielded a blade with an intent to kill. "Donnie?" He whispered, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don?"

His hand flew to the communicator by his ear when his brother didn't reply. The line was fuzzy. "Leo! Donnie's down!" He cried out desperately, turning to look down the alleyway. Shadows lined the bricks of the oncoming enemies. _Here comes the next wave._

"Down? How bad is it?" Leo asked as Mikey turned back to his fallen brother. Blood... so much blood. Another gash was dented into Don's head, making the orange-masked ninja wince. What other wounds did his brother have that he couldn't see? Mikey fell silent, his gaze switching from the enemies to his brother. He had to get him out of here. He scanned his surroundings, finding a railing he could climb. He just had to get Don on his back. "Mikey?" Leo's voice reminded him he was asked a question. He could hear blades swinging on the other end of the line, realizing Leo was probably in the middle of combat.

The orange-masked ninja swallowed. "It's bad." He admitted, reaching down to pick up Donnie. The purple-masked ninja didn't flinch or wince. Mikey only wished that would comfort him, but it only made him feel more on edge. A soft groan escaped Donnie's mouth as he was lifted upwards. The enemies began to charge, weapons raised with battle-cries.

"Can you move him or should we come to you?" Leo asked, and Mikey could sense his older brother pushing down his anxiety. Don had to get out of here. Mikey didn't see any reason to believe he could single-handedly hold off the fresh force.

The enemies were nearing dangerously close. "I- I can get him to the roof." Mikey's voice shook. Terror seized him, and his body willed for him to just sit and rest. His heart pounded, and he knew this was not the time to let his body overtake his limbs. He wasn't sure if Donnie was still breathing, either. That thought alone, gave him an extra burst of adrenaline. He grabbed Don's staff and slipped it into his brother's belt so he wouldn't have to carry it himself.

"Meet you there." Leo agreed, and their communication cut. Mikey managed to slide Don onto his shoulders, turning backwards. It was a good thing he looked, for a blade was swung to aim at him, and he had to take a few steps back to avoid it. The enemy was persistent, but Mikey managed to land a strong kick to his jaw. The enemy faltered backwards into two others, giving Mikey an extra second. He turned and ran, making his way towards the railings.

_Get lost. _Mikey wanted to yell. But he had to focus all his energy in getting Don out of here. He used one hand to steady his brother on his shoulders, and one hand to draw his nun-chucks. When an enemy jumped him, he flipped around, smacking him with his nun-chuck and kicking him backwards. He jumped onto the alley ladder, starting to climb. A few others followed close behind. A hand grasped his ankle, making him cry out in terror. It tugged at him, trying to force him off of the ladder. Don began to slip from his grasp. "No!" He yelled, looking downwards and landing a strong kick to the enemy holding his ankle. It took a second strike to get him to let go. He slipped from his place, falling amongst the others climbing behind him.

Mikey would usually let out a cry of triumph, but he knew he had to use every second to get Don out of here. He continued to climb, each grasp a struggle. _Forget the pain. You can rest once you get to the top. _He thought, scolding himself for even thinking of resting. His muscles continued to burn, causing him to grunt with each motion. Almost there...

He dared to look behind him. The enemies were pursuing him again up the ladder. And heck, they were a lot faster than the injured turtle was. They were gaining quickly. "Get back!" He snarled, gasping as his leg was grasped again. He tried to lift his other leg to kick him, but another hand grasped that leg. He let out a cry of anguish, keeping himself on the ladder by one hand. The other secured Don on his back. He couldn't reach his communicator.

Mikey prayed his brothers were close. "Leo! Raph!" He cried out, his muscles growing tiresome. His arm wished for rest, though he knew it couldn't be granted. Release the grip at all, and he and his brother plummet to the ground. His enemy managed to strike a dagger into his leg, causing him to cry out in pain. He gasped, pausing to take in the blow. Warm blood seeped from the wound, causing Mikey to wince in horror.

His brothers didn't come to his aid. They must not be close by. He looked down again at his enemy with pure disgust. He managed to kick him in the face with his good leg, even with the hands grasping his ankles. The enemy's grip weakened, leaving a small window of opportunity for Mikey to go. He began his ascent again, doing his best to keep himself pressed against the ladder. With one arm in use and one leg unable to be used, he now climbed the ladder with one arm and one leg. He couldn't fall now. Not with his brother's life in his hands. "Hold on, Don." He muttered, half hoping his brother would hear. He leaped upwards, managing to catch the edge of the rooftop before his enemies could grab him again. He cradled the edge, crawling onto the cold surface.

The enemies would reach the top any moment. Mikey laid his brother onto the ground, being as gentle as he could. He casted a weary glance to his brother's broken face, half hoping he would awaken. He had to crouch, for it became a hard task to stand on his hurt leg. He put a hand on Donnie's shoulder. The purple-masked ninja only released a shallow breath. It was enough to keep Mikey going.

He flipped around, his nun-chucks whizzing to life in his hands as the first of the enemies reached the top of the ladder. He lashed out, knocking them one by one off the edge. His whole body shook with pain, but he held his ground. "Get back!" He hissed aloud, smacking another enemy in the eye. "No one touches my brother!" He threatened, stepping towards the very edge of the ladder. He swung his nun-chuck, letting the heavy end bash against the ladder's rail. It creaked, loosening itself from the building. He lashed out at the other one. He then began to furiously kick the ladder, trying to get it to collapse over itself. Enemies continued to pursue him up the ladder, despite it's timely crash. Any moment now.

The ladder bent under Michelangelo's foot, turning to collapse to the ground and bring the rest of the others with it. "Yes!" He cried out with triumph. His guard was pushed aside as he bellowed in victory, unaware of the enemy at the very edge of the ladder reaching out to grab him. He managed to grab his hurt ankle. He screeched in pain, his weight toppling over the edge without direction. He turned, his arms grasping for something... anything... to break his fall. His hand grasped the edge of the roof before he knew it, with the enemy still dangling from his injured leg. "Hey! Let go!" Mikey whined, pain shooting through his body like electricity. He used his other leg to kick him, sending him into the mess below.

He dangled from his arm, his breaths coming in shallow gasps. He did it. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his shuddering body down so he could muster the strength to pull himself up. Silence fell suddenly, and the noise of battle ceased.

"Hey, there's Don! Where's Mikey?" Raph's voice suddenly spilled over the roof edge, causing Mikey's eyes to snap open.

"Donnie doesn't look good at all..." Leo muttered, his voice wistful with worry. Mikey heard scuffling as his brother must have knelt beside his brother. His voice suddenly raised, sending an alarming tone over in Mikey's direction. "Mikey? Mikey!" He called, desperately scanning the roof.

Michelangelo wanted to reply, but his whole body went into shut down mode, trying to get his arm to let go so he could rest. He breathed shallowly, his eyes closing under heavy eyelids. He heard footsteps come near him, and the world began to spin. "L-Le-" He couldn't say anymore. His grip loosened. The world became too dizzying to hold on. As his eyelids shut completely, he felt himself beginning to fall. Falling deeper and deeper into the shadows...

"Gotchya!" Raph cried out, reaching down and grabbing his little brother's wrist. Mikey let himself dangle from his brother's grasp, feeling safer already. He was almost tempted to let himself black out then and there, but an unconscious body was harder to hold. "Leo! He's over here! Help me out!" He spoke, holding on with a tight grip while Leonardo raced over. With both of their help, Mikey was pulled over the rooftop and laid flat on the cold surface beneath the moonlight. He breathed irregularly, though his consciousness had not taken him under yet. His breaths were rasped, and he felt the world continue to spin.

"Raph, get Mikey. I'll get Don." Leonardo ordered, and footsteps echoed once again in Mikey's ears.

Strong hands grasped him, pulling him over his rescuer's shoulders. He let out a long, painful moan as he felt himself turned upside down. Raph seemed to pause, and Mikey forced his eyes open. He forced himself to speak. "I-is Don...?" He whispered painfully.

"Don's breathing, don't worry. He'd be dead right now if it wasn't for you." Raph rarely ever gave praise. Mikey took it with gratitude, letting his body fall limp on his brother's shoulders. He let out another moan of pain, his eyes facing the ground below him.

"...I did it?" Mikey whispered, consciousness finally beginning to take him over.

"Yeah Mikey, you did it."


End file.
